


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Set during season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bye bye clean world, she thought when she snuggled into his side and listened to Rick’s explanations.I’m coming home.





	1. Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the twoparter ‘Coming Home’. I’m gonna combine today’s bethylweek prompt ‘clean’ and tomorrow’s prompt 'journey’.

When Beth arrived at the Kingdom, she found herself confronted with a clean world that felt so out of place she thought she was imagining it. They wanted her to blend in, so they scrubbed her clean as well.

 _It’s never gonna be home,_ she thought as she stood in front of a body length mirror, for the first time in seemingly forever seeing herself with clean hair, soft skin and fresh clothes.

The prison’d been home, as odd as it sounded. _Daryl_ ’d been home. But neither was available for her anymore. She didn’t know where her family went, believing they’d lost her for good. She’d have to adapt if she wanted to survive.

She did. Beth’d learnt the basics of self defense and hunting during her time with Daryl. Now they taught her how to fight, and she was good at it. Soon she’d hit the bullseye from a distance where others couldn’t even see it. She could wield daggers like a pro, and didn’t flinch when she buried a knife’s blade in a walker’s brain.

Sweet girl Beth had grown into a fierce woman, had become an important part of this clean, ridiculously fancy world. But she never forgot. The Kingdom still wasn’t home and never would be. Home was far away. Or lost. Probably gone forever.

Turned out she’d never been so wrong.

Beth didn’t care much when Jesus arrived with a bunch of survivors who wanted them for war against that bastard Negan. She cared for little as of lately. What really mattered to her...she’d see it in her dreams. The real world held little to no joys anymore. Only the unspoken promise to never give up kept her alive and going.

Until King Ezekiel asked her to join him by his side during negotiations. She heard them gasp first. She blinked, and then she saw them.

_Them._

And suddenly everything else was forgotten.

She heard Ezekiel speak, asking her if she knew the new arrivals. _Yes, they’re my family_ , she thought but words got stuck in her throat as she caught _his_ eyes and immediately was home again.

Beth had to be moving towards them as those familiar faces got closer, tears in their eyes visible now. She had to be running then, heart hammering so hard in her chest, breath coming out in rough puffs.

_It’s not a dream. It’s not a dream. It’s home. I’m coming home!_

She knew she’d arrived when two arms finally welcomed her. She knew immediately who held her. She knew this smell, this strength, _him_ , because she’d been right here before.

Beth… Beth. Beth? Beth!

Different voices. Shouts. Whispers. Questions. Disbelief.

He said nothing. Not verbally at least. Instead he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Something wet hit her skin. _Tears_. One arm locked around her lean frame. One hand buried in her mane.

She held on like she’d drown if she didn’t. She couldn’t tell if she was crying and laughing, or quiet like him.

_I’m home. I love you. So very, very much._

When Beth’s eyes met Daryl’s again, saw her own feelings mirrored in them, she felt like she’d been reanimated, thrown back into life.

 _Bye bye clean world_ , she thought when she snuggled into his side and listened to Rick’s explanations. _I’m coming home._


	2. Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the bethylweek prompt 'journey'

They’d come far from where they’d started years ago. Daryl’d adjusted rather quickly to the new world. Not that anyone’d really had another chance if they wanted to survive. But even he saw a different man in the mirror these days. Ironically he hadn’t hardened, didn’t have formerly soft, innocent eyes that’d turned steely with the time. Somehow, someway, this new world and the makeshift family he’d been tossed into had brought out a side that made him vulnerable at times, but also allowed him to feel for the first time in forever.

A couple of these not-blood-related family members had found their way into his heart before he could stop them, ever so quietly so he didn’t see them coming. Carol and her lost daughter Sophia had made the start. Rick, at first so overwhelmed with the world and soon so very strong, had followed on her heels, Carl and Judith in tow. And then there’d been Beth.

Oh, Beth…

He should’ve seen it coming. Should’ve known that fate was too cruel to leave her by his side. Little had he expected she’d affect him so much back when he’d fled from the prison with her. But Beth...she was one of a kind, taught him so in her very own sweet way. She was the ray of sunshine that broke through his darkness.

Of course fate’d dug its claws into her, had dragged her away from him just when he’d found her again. His heart’d shattered into pieces, and even two years later he hadn’t managed to put them all back together. Never would, he assumed, unless she’d show up and do it for him.

Daryl didn’t know if fate felt sorry for his loss, or just wanted to play with him a little more. He didn’t believe his own eyes at first when the young blonde appeared by Ezekiel’s side. No... Why? Why now? His heart ached, memories and feelings knocking the breath out of his lungs.

Beth…

Then her eyes met his and he knew. It’s her. Beth. Sweet, sweet Beth…

He didn’t know for how long he’d held on to her once she’d reached them. She was strong, he noticed, stronger than he remembered. She didn’t let go even after pulling back, at least one hand always staying in contact with some part of him. As if she couldn’t believe it either. Didn’t dare to let go in fear he’d disappear.

They left them alone eventually, getting the unspoken message. Finally he got the chance to study her a little closer, took in every little detail. She’d changed too, he realised. A lot probably. Because that was what the world did to all of them eventually.

But beneath it all, he could still see her.

“Can you believe it?” Beth broke the silence with her voice just above a whisper. Her delicate hand, so much rougher now, firmly held one of his, anchoring both of them in the moment. “After such a long time...and you’ve been so close.”

Daryl managed to nod. He wanted to voice his thoughts, wanted to let her know how much he’d been torn apart by the fateful incident at Grady Hospital, how something essential’d been ripped out of his life. How he’d wondered what he was still fighting for. For the others maybe. But certainly not for himself.

All those thoughts mingled in his mind, becoming a mess and wanting to spill out, but no words would get past his lips. Beth didn’t look like she minded. She understood, he knew. Always had, even when she’d tried to break him open like an oyster.

“You okay?” he managed to ask eventually, voice so hoarse he barely recognized it as his own.

Beth nodded. The hint of a smile lit her face as she tilted her head to the side and said, “Now I am.” She paused, cheeks reddening softly, and added, “You mind? Y’know, that...well, guess I’m not really the way you remember me.” 

Her voice trailed off, her gaze dropped. She was insecure, he realised, and finally found his voice again.

“Didn’t we all?” he asked back, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “It’s still you, Beth. Always gonna be you.” Always gonna be my Beth.

The smile returned, bigger this time, and brighter as well. She had a lot to tell; he could read it in her eyes. Stories about pain and fear, and hard decisions. Beth knew his though, and hadn’t judged. Daryl wouldn’t either, no matter what she’d had to do to make it. She was back, right by his side, back in his arms. He’d keep her there. Fate might’ve still been cruel, Little did he care when she snuggled into his side, when he felt her warmth and knew: no matter what lay ahead, she’d returned to him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show. No profit is made with this fic.


End file.
